De órdenes a Sentimiento
by Dolce Saito
Summary: A la muerte de Sergei,la organización de Lu ya no es la misma,escudándose trás el pretexto de la repentina muerte de su líder,deciden capturar a Mika por causar modificaciones en Óberas. Amagiwa por su parte no permitirá que esto suceda.
1. Default Chapter

Geneshaft "el significado de aquél sentimiento"

-No vas a morir- siguió repitiendo la muchacha mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano del joven, él se recargó gentilmente en ella y le regresó el apretón en forma de entendimiento. La nave aterrizó y con la ayuda de algunas programadoras los dos lograron subir.

-¡Mika, Capitán!-Beatrice se apresuró a ambos - Capitán necesita descansar- La registradora se volvió a las tres operadoras que sujetaban al joven.-Llévenlo a la enfermería por favor-.Las muchachas asintieron y Mika sonrió, dándose media vuelta se dispuso a caminar hacia su habitación pero una mano la detuvo- Mika Seido- la voz del hombre llegó hasta ella como un suspiro. Ella volteó levemente- Dígame-. El joven esbozó una leve sonrisa sobreponiéndose al cansancio que le acosaba -Gracias-. Beatrice mostró un gesto de pasmo, Amagiwa Hiroto jamás había sonreído, de pronto una imagen atravesó ocupando cada uno de sus pensamientos, la imagen de Mario. -Descanse- Mika le guiñó un ojo al capitán y se alejó desapareciendo a lo lejos del pasillo. Hiroto no apartó la vista de la muchacha hasta que su silueta desapareció, volvió su mirada al frente e hizo un ademán de continuar mientras caminaba a la enfermería.

-Tenemos una señal desde Trinea Beatrice- anunció Gloria- Es de los superiores. La joven registradora hizo una mueca y después de un suspiro abrió los canales para hacer contacto con el emisor. El rostro de un hombre maduro apareció en la pantalla -Es preciso que hable con el capitán de esta unidad- la voz del hombre estaba llena de determinación y seriedad.

-Eso no será posible- contestó Beatrice fríamente-Él capitán se encuentra débil y está siendo atendido en este momento. -¡Eso a mí no me importa!-gritó el hombre- Es preciso que le llame, ¡cumpla con su función de registradora y hágalo llamar!. Beatrice no se inmutó- No es posible, lo lamento-. El rostro del hombre se contrajo en coraje- Entonces comuníqueme con Musicanova-. -Me temo que eso tampoco será posible- continuó Beatrice- El comandante Musicanova ha muerto-. El superior flasheó una expresión de sorpresa por unos segundos y luego recobró la compostura -En ese caso...me veré obligado a hacerlo por la fuerza- La comunicación terminó antes de que Beatrice pudiera cuestionar al hombre.-Comunicación terminada- murmuró una de las programadoras. -Oye Beatrice- Tiki se sentó con flojera en uno de los escalones del lugar- ¿A qué se refirió el tipo, con lo de tener que hacerlo a la fuerza?. La muchacha negó levemente y se dirigió a la salida- investigaré con Dolce y le mencionaré de la situación al capitán.

-Hola Bis ...el capitán parece diferente...me dio las gracias ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!, estoy feliz de que este bien y no haya muerto...oye no creas que me simpatiza del todo...¡¿a quien engaño?!, la verdad es que lo aprecio mucho.- Mika se recostó en el respaldo de la silla observando el e- mail que le enviaría a Bismarck.-Vaya me arriesgué por salvarlo y ni cuenta me di...-. Un severo golpe en la entrada la sacó de sus pensamientos, la puerta se deslizó y las siluetas de tres sujetos se hicieron presente- Mika Seido...-.

-La señal fue disfrazada como la de uno de los superiores pero en realidad era un hacker, ¡¿cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta Beatrice?!-chilló la muñeca por la que Dolce se comunicaba. Beatrice la observó severamente- Dolce necesito que investigues la verdadera identidad del hacker, necesito datos no reprimendas de una niña de 10 años-. La muñeca zarandeó los brazos en un ademán de inconformidad -¡Tendré 10 años pero soy más inteligente que tú! si me permites tengo trabajo que hacer y la información te la haré llegar en menos de lo que imaginas, ahora ¡Lárgate! Jajajajajaja- Beatrice se impacientó- Como sea Dolce, estaré poniendo al tanto al capitán-.

-Era de suponerse, son seguidores de Sergei, seguramente estarán muy molestos por su muerte-. Hiroto se colocó los guantes y se paró- No hay tiempo para descansar debemos estar al tanto, esperaremos los datos de Dolce-. La joven registradora asintió y lo observó un momento- Capitán...¿no avisaremos a los superiores? -Hiroto negó rápidamente- nuestra nave fue declarada en rebeldía y...-. -¡Beatrice! Debes venir a la habitación de comando de inmediato...- la voz de una de las programadoras se encontraba llena de pánico- ¡Ya!.

-¿Qué sucede?- Beatrice y Amagiwa entraron a la habitación, todas las operadoras tenían evidente alarma en sus rostros, sin decir nada Gloria contestó la pregunta de Beatrice señalando el monitor de su computadora, estaba apagada.-será una falla técnica- afirmó Beatrice. -Dolce Saito está intensamente molesta- murmuró Kei -Antes de que esto sucediera, Dolce nos dijo que un virus sumamente potente había entrado al Bilkis por medio de una de nuestras computadoras, ¡Pero le aseguro que nosotras no hicimos nada!.

-¡Nooo! ¡Ay! ¡deténganse!-.

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de la habitación los gritos de Mika se escuchaban por el pasillo.-¡Es Mika!-gritó Tiki.-¡¿Porqué me quieren llevar a Trinea?!-Mika se resistía a los empujones que le daban los sujetos para que caminara, uno de los hombres la apresó de un brazo lastimándola notablemente -¡Déjeme, yo no he hecho nada!-. -¡Déjenla!-Hiroto Amagiwa salió de la habitación de comando y sacó una pistola observando fríamente a los sujetos.-Capitán...- murmuró Mika. -Tenemos ordenes de apresar a la piloto del Shaft por provocar modificaciones en óberas-el hombre sonrió maléficamente- No puede hacer nada capitán. Hiroto disparó el arma hiriendo a uno de los sujetos-Si puedo, ahora suéltela-. Los tres hombre vestían un traje espacial Beige con la insignia de "Lu". -Nos llevaremos a Seido le guste o no capitán-. Hiroto apuntó nuevamente el arma pero el hombre jaló a Mika y la puso frente a él -¿disparará?- Hiroto no bajó el arma y Mika cerró los ojos fuertemente _"disparará, moriré, el siempre tomará la decisión correcta y no puede arriesgarse a sacrificar toda la nave sólo por mi culpa...", _se escuchó un disparo y la joven piloto del shaft no sintió nada, abrió lentamente los ojos y el hombre que la había tenido sujeta ya se encontraba en el piso. -¡Mika aléjate de ellos!-ordenó el joven capitán, había disparado a un generador de luz que se encontraba arriba de Mika, al recibir el disparo, el generador cayó rompiéndose en el cráneo del que tenía presa a la muchacha. Los otros dos sujetos retrocedieron al ver la pistola apuntarles y en un movimiento rápido desaparecieron.

-¡maldición!-Mika se tiró al suelo-¡¿Cómo es que no pude con ellos?!-.Hiroto se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse-Desde ahora no andarás sola por la nave-. Él la jaló de un brazo atrayéndola hacia sí, Mika se paralizó, él no la estaba abrazando pero aún así sintió la protección que le transmitía.-Vamos con Beatrice-. Dijo caminando si soltarla.

0110010101011110000011

Dolce- Y bien? Jajajaja pongan sus reviews! ¬¬ si no les gustó digan porque últimamente no me molestan tanto las críticas.


	2. 2do cap

**2do cap**

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡debemos recuperar el servidor!-Gritó la muñeca de Dolce, la niña de 10 años sujetaba los cables y los enchufaba de diferentes maneras- vamos inútiles ayúdenme-dijo dirigiéndose a las tres programadoras a su disposición. -¡Si!- respondieron las muchachas y se apresuraron a ayudarla.

-¡Mika!-Beatrice y Tiki corrieron hacia ella -¿Estás bien?-.preguntó Beatrice. Mika sonrió y asintió. -Dolce Saito está intentando recuperar el servidor- Las operadoras Emma, Hiun, Fumi, Gloria, Luna, y Kei ya habían logrado prender las computadoras. -Bien-.murmuró Hiroto fijando su vista al frente, de pronto comenzó a ver borroso y perdió el equilibrio, -¡Capitán!-. Mika lo sujetó de un brazo y lo ayudó a pararse,-Todavía esta débil, vamos, lo llevaré a la enfermería- dijo forzando una sonrisa-¡NO!- exclamó él levantando su tono de voz -ni tú ni yo saldremos de aquí hasta estar informados de la situación-. -Por lo menos déjeme traer los medicamentos capitán- murmuró Mika sentándolo lentamente en un escalón, él la detuvo sujetándola fuertemente- No saldrás de aquí Mika Seido, es evidente que andan tras de ti- Mika negó levemente -Bueno talvez, pero no hay porque poner en peligro a toda la tripulación además...por el momento debo mantenerme ocupada ya que el shaft necesita reparaciones y el shaft que construyó Sergei sólo le pertenece a Mir-. Beatrice, Tiki y sobre todo Hiroto mostraron pasmo en sus rostros-. Mika retiró suavemente la mano de Hiroto de su brazo -Ahora regreso -. salió del lugar corriendo y Amagiwa intentó levantarse para ir tras ella pero Beatrice lo detuvo -Ella lo está haciendo por su bien- intervino Tiki -déjela ir-. Hiroto no hizo caso obviamente él tenía juicio propio y se levantó débilmente dirigiéndose a la puerta, de pronto la puerta se deslizó y una pequeña silueta apareció- ¡YA ESTÁ! Jajajaja - El joven retrocedió siendo sorprendido totalmente y cayó de espaladas. -¡Capitán!- Beatrice lo ayudó a incorporarse y luego le mandó una mirada de reprimenda a la silueta -Dolce no debes aparecer de esa manera- Dolce entró en la habitación con la muñeca en brazos y levantándola en el aire la acercó al rostro del capitán- Lo siento muchooo- chilló la muñequilla - Pero ya he arreglado el sistema-. Hiroto asintió y se sentó - esta bien, gracias Saito-. -¿Dónde está Mika?- Mir entró rápidamente en la habitación- Fui solo por un momento a mi cuarto y todo se apagó- la rubia volteó y vio a Hiroto- Vaya entonces ya regresaron-. Tiki asintió - Mika fue a la enfermería por algún medicamento que le ayude al capitán y hubo una falla por causa de unos hackers del grupo de Lu que andan tras de ella, pudieron teletransportarse aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta-. -¡de Lu!¡¿Pero porqué?!-exclamó Mir. Hiroto mantuvo una mirada un tanto fría -Porque Sergei murió-. La Rubia dirigió su mirada al capitán- Mu...¿murió?-. El joven asintió.

-¿Sobrevivirá?-. La doctora sonrió -Claro Mika, no te preocupes, hemos estado trabajando en una cura, además el capitán ha demostrado gran fortaleza-. Mika se llevó una mano a la mejilla -claro, él es muy fuerte- afirmó sonriendo. -Oye...llévale esto-. Indicó una de las enfermeras mostrándole a Mika una especie de cápsulas onduladas- esto le ayudará de sobremanera, debe tomarlas-. -Claro- Mika las tomó y salió del lugar.

-Seido...-Mika bajó la mirada a su reloj por el que normalmente Hiroto le daba ordenes-la imagen distorsionada de una mujer violácea apareció- Será mejor que te entregues por el bien de toda la nave-. La joven observó con coraje la imagen de la mujer- ¡¿Qué quieren conmigo?! ¡No me entregaré!-. La mujer rió silenciosamente por un momento- entonces ¿prefieres que todos, me refiero a Ratio, Saito, Musicanova, Lotus y...el frío Capitán Amagiwa mueran?, sabes que podemos teletransportarnos en cualquier momento y en una de esas iremos matándolos uno por uno. -No son lo suficientemente buenos para eso- contestó Mika desafiante, de pronto la mujer de la imagen apareció frente a ella... .-Pe..pero-. Mika retrocedió y sacó su arma apuntándole a la mujer - ¿Qué pretendes?- la violácea sacó rápidamente su arma esquivando una de las balas de Mika y apuntándole de igual manera, sonriendo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.-¿Sabes? sería estúpido intentar llevarte en este momento, es obvio que las dos saldríamos lastimadas y no tendría caso, además tienes mucho potencial Mika-.

010111101010101010101010111

Dolce S.- bien fin! Jajaja XDD gracias, bien lo iba a poner mas largo pero sucede q c me agotan la ideas y mejor les pongo poco a poco los cap q llevo :P

Belzer- :D mil gracias por tu apoyo, jajaja es q es raro q haya gente q conozca geneshaft o si lo conocen que les llegue a gustar, y tambn gracias x el review en "Ami Odiare" Jejeje es difícil hacer reír a la gente, sobre todo para mi, ¬¬ si supiera q en la escuela me dicen q soy demasiado seria y hasta a veces me dicen amargada xq no me río muchas veces de los chistes, aunk suele ganarme la simpleza de vez en cuando XDD mi carácter es raro. De cualquier manera muchas gracias y espero q te sigan gustando estos fics.

RianSapphire9.- Well, you know… :P I once thought about doing a fic in English about this cute couple, but well, I haven't attended my English classes since... mmm I don't remember XP and my English fics are terrible ¬¬ maybe not only the plot but also the grammar! Grammar is my weak point and I really need more practice, perhaps doing a translation about this fic is not a bad idea, so I'll begin doing it, and I'll return to my English classes XD in order to do it correctly...;), yet you'll have to wait 'cause I have other fics going on but I promise you, I'll do the translation nnU.


	3. 3er cap

-¡No puede ser!- escandalizó la muñeca Dolce- ¡otra vez hay intrusos en el Bilkis!-. Hiroto se levantó súbitamente -Beatrice, localiza el lugar en donde se encuentra Mika-.Beatrice hizo rápidamente lo ordenado- intentaré transmitir lo que en este momento están captando las cámaras creo que...-. -¡Ya lo tengo! Tu eres muy lenta Beatrice- Dolce abrió los canales de audio y video del pasillo 12. Inmediatamente apareció ante ellos la imagen de Mika y la violácea apuntándose con el arma. -Mi..Mika- musitó Hiroto observando la imagen con cierto temor. -¡Iré por ella!- anunció Mir y Tiki se levantó -¡Yo también!...

- Hola amigos..-la violácea se dirigió a la cámara como sabiendo que la estaban observando aún así sin dejar de apuntarle a Mika -Por favor no hagan nada estúpido y no intenten venir a rescatar a Seido, ella es completamente capaz de cuidarse sola-.

-¡¿Qué haces!- exclamó Mika observando de reojo el lugar en donde se encontraba la cámara. La mujer volteó y fijo su mirada en Mika -Tienes razón, las distracciones no son buenas, pero es mejor que tus amigos me vayan conociendo-. Mika observó a la mujer fríamente- No los vas a intimidar- volteó a la cámara y disparó.

-¡Mika!-gritó Beatrice. -¡La maldita le disparó a la cámara!-gruñó Dolce-Ya ni porque la queremos ayudar-. Mir y Tiki fueron detenidas por Hiroto antes de que pudieran salir -Yo iré- dicho esto se apresuró a la puerta y salió. Beatrice se dirigió a Mir y a Tiki- Necesito su ayuda en otra cosa-.

-No fue un buen movimiento y menos cuando tienes a una oponente tan hábil como yo-alardeó la mujer observando a Mika que estaba sangrando por un costado .- Todavía no me has vencido- la mano derecha de Mika en la que tenía la pistola le temblaba incontrolablemente, su mano izquierda sostenía dolorosamente su costado derecho, llenándose esta de sangre, la joven se mantenía arrodillada apoyándose sobre una pierna. -¡Mika!-la voz de Hiroto invadió el pasillo... La mujer violácea se alejó -Nos veremos luego Mika Seido- y diciendo eso desapareció. Mika sostuvo el arma por unos segundos más y luego la dejó caer, sintiendo su fuerza siendo arrebatada de ella, cayó al suelo mientras todo se volvía negro.

-¡Mika!- Hiroto se apresuró a ella -¡Seido, levántate! -repitió enérgicamente-de pronto sus palabras se entrecortaron, había mucha sangre...demasiada. Hiroto se llevó una mano a la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos, se le vino la imagen de Ryoko _nuevamente, _no iba permitir que Mika muriera de la misma manera, al menos Mika no había intentado suicidarse como Ryoko lo hizo justo frente a él. Lenta y cuidadosamente la levantó en sus brazos y sujetó una de sus manos de igual manera que ella lo había hecho antes con él- Mika...-

-¡Nooo!- Negaron al unísono Mir y Tiki

-Es la única manera- continuó Beatrice -Tiki, Mir...en realidad dependemos de su decisión-

-Sería como manchar el recuerdo del verdadero Sergei, su fundación no tenía los macabros propósitos que le han adjudicado a la nueva "Lu"- Mir cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos- No puedo ni quiero pretender ser parte de eso nuevamente-.

-Ni yo- gimió Tiki -Esta fuera de mi alcance lo siento mucho Beatrice-

-No cabe duda de que son unas incompetentes miedosas, no merecen abordar esta nave ni ser parte del maravilloso equipo que aquí formamos todos, inútiles-.

-¡Dolce!- reprendieron Mir y Tiki casi abalanzándose contra la pequeña programadora

-Niéguenlo- musitó la muñeca con tranquilidad.

Mir alzó la vista y suspiró -Dime Beatrice... ¿por cuánto tiempo deberemos permanecer investigando el lugar?

-Serían aproximadamente dos semanas- declaró la ojiverde

-Ni un día, ni uno solo, no hay forma de que me obliguen, no quiero morir así, no- siguió negando Tiki -Apuesto a que Mario Jamás me hubiera pedido algo así-

-Nunca estuvimos en estas circunstancias- Mir sujetó a Tiki de un brazo suavemente- Lo he decidido, iremos-

-¡Oye no! Tú no vas a decidir por mi Reina de la nieve, no me molestes nadie me obligará a hacer algo que no quiero-

-Tiki, sería muy obvio que Mir vaya sola, además hay más probabilidades de triunfo si van las dos- comentó Beatrice y se inclinó frente a Tiki -¿Lo harás?

-¡Les digo que no!- con arrogancia la niña apretó los puños y salió corriendo del lugar.

'No me entienden, no quiero morir ahora, no quiero, si Mario estuviera aquí no permitiría que me forzaran, el me protegería'

Tiki siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta que a lo lejos vislumbró a Amagiwa Hiroto corriendo hacia la enfermería con Mika en brazos.

-Mi..Mika-

-¡Tiki!-

La menor de los Musicanova volteó alarmada a la voz de Beatrice -¡Beatrice! Mika está herida, El capitán...El capitán se la ha llevado a la enfermería parecía grave-

Beatrice se inclinó hacia ella y asintió - Lo sé, acabamos de ser informados por el capitán...-

-Había mucha sangre- continuó Tiki

-Tiki, necesito hablar contigo- Beatrice entrecerró los ojos con ternura-No te obligaremos a realizar la misión-

-Beatrice yo...yo nunca le he tenido miedo a las batallas- comenzó Tiki con fuerza en su voz.

-Era por Mario, lo entiendo- Beatrice sonrió tristemente al recuerdo de Mario -Por eso lo he analizado y creo que mejor te deberías quedar con nosotros.

-¡Mir no debe ir sola! ¿qué clase de compañera sería si no voy con ella después de todo lo que ha pasado? Mario no me enseñó a ser débil- caminando con determinación Tiki se encaminó hacia la habitación de mandos.

Beatrice sonrió débilmente y se puso en pie, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar que Mika se hallaba en la enfermería, sin pensarlo más se dirigió ahí, esperando que tuvieran buenas noticias.

-------

-¿Estará bien?- Preguntó Hiroto lanzando una rápida mirada a hacia la castaña y a la enfermera que la estaba atendiendo.

-Capitán ¿porqué no se acuesta usted también? Su condición no le permite tener ningún tipo de alteración, podría causar inestabilidad en su sistema y...-

-Responda- demandó Hiroto, su voz calmada, sin embargo enérgica, la que siempre utilizaba para darle órdenes a Mika.

-Perdió mucha sangre, pero estabilizarla no será un problema- contestó la mujer -Capitán siéntese al menos-

Hiroto se dio media vuelta haciendo caso omiso a las múltiples sugerencias de la mujer, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en cosas más importantes, algo andaba mal, no tenía idea de lo que aquella mujer le había dicho a Mika antes de herirla, era necesario para él tener todo tipo de información y actuar de acuerdo a su razonamiento sobre el problema, no sería difícil ¿o si? .-Regresaré en unos minutos, hágame saber del estado de Seido en cuanto terminen de atenderla -

-¡Capitán!- Antes de poder argumentar, Amagiwa Hiroto ya había salido de la habitación.

Caminó lentamente y no faltó mucho hasta que se detuviera a recobrar el aliento, apoyó una mano sobre la pared del corredor y la otra la empuñó contra su pecho. No, esto que sentía no era un simple malestar causado por el estado de su salud, era algo que iba más allá de un dolor agudo en el corazón, era algo que venía desde su cerebro y repercutía en sus sentidos, incomodándolo. Era preocupación; finalmente concluyó. El ver a Mika inconsciente y sangrante había provocado en él ese detestable sentir que ahora lo abrumaba. Fue entonces cuando recordó a Mario, aquella vez, la vez en que la vida de su pequeña hermana se había visto amenazada por aquél anillo que se infiltró en la nave.

Ahora lo entendía, él había intentado hacerle ver a Mario que Tiki podía ser reemplazada si llegara a morir, era ahora que las palabras de Mario cobraban sentido para él.

_Pero ella no sería mi Tiki..._

¿Acaso él también temía perder a Mika?

-Este tipo de sentimientos fueron los que casi provocaron la completa extinción del ser humano- Se recordó a si mismo, recobró la compostura y caminó hacia la sala de comando, haciendo a un lado cualquier tipo de pensamiento perturbador, la situación ameritaba firmeza de carácter y una rápida solución, no sentimientos confusos y memorias inservibles.

Finalmente llegó a la sala y la puerta se deslizó frente a él.

-¿Y Beatrice?- preguntó fríamente

-Fue a la enfermería, ¿acaso no la vio?- contestó Hiun

Hiroto arqueó una ceja y la observó seriamente - Localicen a la registradora-

-¡Alto, Alto!- chilló la muñeca de Dolce -¡Hay un nuevo virus, no se les ocurra hacer ningún cambio en sus servidores!-

Todas las programadoras se paralizaron en seco.

-¿Qué sucede Saito?- Preguntó Hiroto seriamente bajando la mirada a la niña y a su muñeca.

La muñeca giró su cabeza 180 grados para fijar su vista en Amagiwa -Se han infiltrado nuevamente-Para hacer énfasis en lo que decía, la muñeca zarandeó los brazos al tiempo que la niña trabajaba en su propia máquina, con una expresión unánime -Estoy trabajando para sacarlos por completo de nuestra base de datos-

Hiroto asintió y volvió su vista al frente- ¿Dónde están Musicanova y Lotus?-

-Haciendo reparaciones manuales en el shaft que construyó Sergei-contestó Gloria

-Beatrice diseñó un plan de infiltración-continuó Kei

-No se me ha informado de nada por el estilo- reprendió Amagiwa severamente

-Beatrice iba a buscarlo por lo mismo, sabemos que su autorización es necesaria- murmuró Luna.

0111010101010101011111001

Dolce S.- Lamento de sobremanera haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero jejeje, surgieron complicaciones gracias x los reviews, en el siguiente capitulo los responderé uno por uno adecuadamente, como debe de ser XD, pero en este momento ya paso de la hora en que se supone debo de estar conectada y preferiría evitarme problemas acá con la familia.. jeje, así que GRACIAS de nuevo por sus comentarios y haré lo prometido en el siguiente capítulo sin falta.


End file.
